


Sea of Stars

by lolliedoll



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bendemption, Broken Lightsaber, F/M, Hux wants to be king of the castle, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Leia knows why Rey is all the hope they need, Poe Dameron ships Reylo, reylo trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolliedoll/pseuds/lolliedoll
Summary: ‘Interesting choice of muse,’ Poe arched an eyebrow as he sat on the ground opposite Rey. Two cups of caf in his grasp, he placed one in front of her.----------The Resistance are in hiding, and Hux knows the truth about what went down in the throne room.





	1. Interesting Choice of Muse

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my word!
> 
> I haven't written fanfiction in over a decade, and writing something that is Star Wars cannonverse is terrifying because I realise I actually know terribly little about our beloved far away galaxy! But I'm going to give it a red hot go!
> 
> I had written the bulk of this chapter about two weeks ago now, but was so busy and distracted with the release of my second original title and with reading The Last Jedi novelization, I didn't get around to finishing this chapter until tonight!
> 
> Also, I'm so annoyed that I wrote this, and then the novelisation hits and apparently the crystal is in clean halves now. No, Jason Fry, I cannot accept this. I'd already written that the crystal was broken. So ... neah! *pokes out tongue*
> 
> Please leave your thoughts in the comments section (even if those thoughts are not related to the story, I guess) and I'll get chapter 2 written and out ASAP.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xx

‘Interesting choice of muse,’ Poe arched an eyebrow as he sat on the ground opposite Rey. Two cups of caf in his grasp, he placed one in front of her.

Grunting her thanks, she picked up the drink and took a sip before placing it back in the dirt and returning her attention to the lightsaber hilt in her hand. She’d only just decided it was done when she’d sensed Poe’s imminent arrival. Meeting the eyes of her friend, she grimaced before shrugging. ‘Unfortunately for us, my muse is rather knowledgeable and intelligent.’

‘Wouldn’t know,’ he smirked and Rey tried to ignore the jab.

She hadn’t discussed her self-appointed mission to the Supremacy with anyone save for General Organa, and even that had been heavily edited. Discussing Ben’s — _no, Kylo Ren’s_ , she corrected herself — admission that she meant something to him, was not something she felt comfortable discussing with anyone, least of all his mother. Though Rey suspected Leia had seen the holes in her story and put two and two together, she hadn’t pressed her for more information than what she’d already been prepared to give. She had however, insisted that Rey share the more vital parts of her story with what remained of the rest of the Resistance crew, and before long had found herself sharing her harrowing tale of witnessing Kylo Ren kill Snoke.

Although she conveniently left out the part where he’d defeated his master for her, it wasn’t long before the gasps and odd surges of hope gave way to rumours. While they had been out there risking their lives trying to fight the First Order, she was supposed to have been training with Luke Skywalker. How had she ended up on the Supremacy to bear such witness? Her situation wasn’t helped at all by the broken legacy lightsaber she had been desperately trying to repair. What little hope had been there at the news of Snoke’s demise had not done much to buoy Resistance morale, and Rey found people were suspicious of her.

Most of the rumours were so far off base she would have laughed if she weren’t so frustrated and hurting. Some were too dangerously close for comfort though.

‘If I weren’t so busy hiding from the First Order and trying to help rebuild the Resistance, I’d have gone on the hunt for a new crystal and started from scratch,’ she muttered. She wondered what it would be like to be able to create her own lightsaber. One that had no connection to _him_. ‘The Empire made it near impossible even without being hunted though.’

Poe rested his chin in his hand and drank from his cup, his eyes never leaving her. ‘That still doesn’t explain your muse.’

Rey rolled her eyes impatiently. ‘When the lightsaber was broken, the crystal inside cracked — just like the crystal in his. Turns out that creates a lot of extra energy and evidently, having vents helps,’ she grumbled.

When she’d gone to him, full of hope as she emerged from one of the Falcon’s escape pods, he’d teased her that it belonged to him. Looking at it now, a strange echo of the one he’d made himself, she couldn’t help but feel that perhaps he had been right. Placing it back on the ground, she tried to keep her emotions reigned in.

Poe gave her one of his famous devilish grins over his cup. ‘Anyone would think it was Kylo Ren, and not Luke Skywalker, who had been your teacher.’

A shudder ran down her spine as she recalled that night on Starkiller Base when Kylo had offered to be just that. Her teacher. She’d never replied. How could she? He’d have wanted her to stay with him and the First Order — especially if she’d told him he already was her teacher. Everything she knew at that point had been from observing him.

‘Intelligent, maybe I could give him that,’ Poe continued. ‘Given his temper though, I’d say he’d probably be a terrible teacher.’

Rey smiled at that and picked up her caf once again. They sat in companionable silence for a while, but through it all, Rey could sense Poe’s concern for her. She wished he wouldn’t worry about her. Although it was touching, she could sense that like Leia, he could see right through her. It unnerved her and it wasn’t what she needed when she was so desperately trying to forget what she had built so much hope around.

It had been foolish to think that Kylo Ren had understood her. That together they could put an end to each others loneliness.

More than that, it was ridiculous how much she missed him.

Since closing herself off to him after last seeing him on Crait, a gaping hole had lingered in her chest. It was almost enough to make her hate him. Almost, but not quite. Making the sting worse though was the certainty she felt that it wouldn’t have affected him the same way it was her. He wouldn’t miss her.

Dark brown eyes pleading up at her flashed through her mind but she discarded the memory as quickly as it appeared. That expression could be chalked up to her desperate imagination, she decided.

‘I was wondering if you would be able to do me a favour?’ Poe cut through her reverie.

‘Sure,’ she replied distantly, attempting to dispel the glum mood that had settled over her. ‘As long as it doesn’t involve cleaning up after our rogue porgs.’

Oddly endearing though they were, the strange birds that had nested in the Falcon made a surprising amount of mess. She really didn’t fancy cleaning that up.

‘Leia has asked Jessika and I to do some recon work tonight, and I forgot I’d promised Finn more piloting lessons,’ he grinned. ‘Maybe you could—’

‘Nuh-ah,’ she cut him off with a sharp shake of her head. ‘Our boy Finn belongs in the gunner seat. Plus, I don’t want any damage to the Falcon.’

‘Aw c’mon! He’ll be crestfallen!’ he was smiling still in spite of her protest. ‘You’re our second best pilot.’

‘Best,’ she goaded. ‘And probably as good a teacher as Kylo Ren.’

He had been about to argue, but laughed outright at her comparison. ‘Fine,’ he conceded. ‘We’ll reschedule. You not killing Finn would be great, but you better be prepared to distract him tonight when he’s moping about it.’

‘Isn’t that what Rose is for?’ Rey smirked.

Poe said nothing, but the amusement twinkling in his eyes was answer enough.

* * *

‘Master,’ Micelle was careful not to draw too much attention to herself as she approached the hulking figure facing the Finalizer’s vast viewport. It took considerable effort for her, given she usually had no issue with flaunting her intimidating presence among First Order staff when she took it upon herself to visit, and that thought alone was enough to worry her that perhaps her attempts at remaining inconspicuous would be enough to give her away after all. He gave no sign he’d heard her, but she knew he had.

Only ceasing her forward momentum once she stood at his side, she surreptitiously pulled something from one of her pockets and silently slipped it into his nearest hand. His gaze remained fixed on the sea of stars through the viewport, but this close, she saw his eyes narrow infinitesimally and his grip tighten.

‘I couldn’t tell if it had already been accessed or not,’ she kept her voice as low as possible, the metallic rasp of her voice modulator making that a challenge. ‘I’ve removed the data from the security systems now, along with their backups. At this point though I’d say you’ve likely been compromised,’ she glanced at him sideways, his expression impassive. ‘I sincerely hope you know what you’re doing,’ concern coloured her tone as she added, ‘that she was worth it.’

Little in his expression changed but the sting of her words showed in his dark eyes. ‘You’ll help, when the time comes?’ his soft voice a deep rumble. It surprised her how much relief she felt to hear him finally acknowledge her. He had never been a man of many words, but they’d been fewer since that girl had flipped his life upside down. She and the others had been terribly concerned for him.

‘Of course, Master,’ she replied earnestly. ‘We’re all ready for whenever you’ve made your decision and give the word. Our allegiance is not to the First Order, but to you.’

She wanted to tell him they had been worried, but knew that risked wounding his pride. Though they all knew he desperately craved the care and concern he’d felt denied to him as a child, they also knew well enough that he didn’t want their pity, and that is how he would perceive it.

His eyes darted to hers briefly, and in spite of the mask she wore, she knew he could see them. ‘Thank you, Micelle,’ he nodded before facing the viewport once again. ‘If you can leave undetected that would probably be for the best. Hux isn’t particularly fond of you.’

Her responding chuckle sounded harsh through her voice modulator. ‘Hux isn’t fond of anyone, he actually _despises_ me,’ she corrected him. Maladec regularly taunted her that it was because he wanted her and knew he didn’t stand a chance, making his frustration that much more tangible. The idea amused Micelle. If it were to be purely a physical connection between the pair, she actually had no real objections to the man. Though she couldn’t help but wonder if his face would still be screwed up as though an awful smell lingered beneath his nose while in the throes of orgasm, and she had to suppress a snort at the visual her mind conjured.

Anything more than that was out of the question though. He was vicious. Dangerous. Even to her with her force sensitivities.

‘If you could spare me the migraine that would follow such an encounter, that would be appreciated,’ the hint of a smirk brushed his lips but quickly settled once again into an impassive mask.

Micelle grinned beneath her mask, even though she knew he couldn’t see it, and nodded. ‘Let me know if you need anything else, Master,’ she said before turning on her heel and leaving the bridge.

* * *

‘Ren,’ Hux snapped.

Reluctantly, Kylo gave the small cube in his hand a tight squeeze, placed it in his pocket, and turned to face the infuriating ginger. He sincerely hoped Micelle had managed to avoid him.

‘Our recon team have returned, but we still have no leads on the treacherous Resistance and where their new base is. Are you absolutely certain you can think of no other potential hideouts for them?’ A vein was twitching at his temple and for a moment, Kylo was mesmerised by the subtle movement.

Swallowing, he took a step away from the viewport and watched over their staff. Quickly and quietly they were working away, but Kylo could detect their anxiety at having both himself and the General in their presence. He was never sure whether to feel a little smug that they were more fond of him than they were Hux, or annoyed that they feared Hux more than they did him. When the two were together however, everyone was on edge.

Looking sideways at Hux, who was waiting impatiently for a response, Kylo narrowed his eyes fractionally. ‘Are you suggesting I’m withholding information, General? Or that I somehow possess the ability to know precisely where they are at all times?’

Hux’s eyeroll was almost audible.

‘Believe me, I would never place so greater faith in your abilities,’ he sneered. ‘I’m sure you don’t need to be reminded of who your mother is though. Or that you grew up surrounded by such—’

His words were cut off with a sigh and a quick hand gesture from Kylo. Momentarily suspended in mid-air, oxygen cut off, before being slammed on the ground.

‘I have no idea where they could possibly be. The galaxy is a big place, General,’ he replied calmly. ‘If you ever question my abilities, or make such suggestions again, you can expect far worse.’

As Kylo walked down the bridge, cape softly swishing behind him, Hux gingerly pulled himself back to his feet. ‘Of course, Supreme Leader,’ he replied stiffly.

The venom in his tone was apparent, however Kylo continued as though he never heard him. Micelle couldn’t ascertain whether or not the footage on the holocube had been accessed already or not, but Kylo knew Hux wasn’t stupid. He knew his loyalty was only to his own aspirations of becoming the next Supreme Leader, and he knew Hux had not believed him when he accused the girl of having killed Snoke. The first thing the other man would have done would have been to hunt down what security footage he could.

He knew with certainty that the girl may have been present, but had played little part in the demise of the previous Supreme Leader.

_The girl._

Shaking his head, he knew he had to do something about his situation with her, but he wasn’t entirely certain what that situation actually was.

_Rey,_ he thought, as a frown settled over his lips and he walked through the bridge doors. _Where are you?_


	2. Missing What Can’t Be Replaced

The leather of Kylo’s glove creaked as he clenched and unclenched his fists, repeating the action countless times as his stomach churned violently on the walk back to his suite. No one dared vying for his attention, his generous height paired with the physique years of training with a lightsaber had afforded him, made others wary of approaching him — even when he wasn’t obviously agitated.

Once alone in his private quarters, he flopped back on the thin mattress of his bed, dragging long fingers through his dark hair as he stared at the ceiling and allowed the building dread to wash over him fully.

‘What have I done?’ he groaned as he choked back a sob of desperation.

Memories chased themselves around viciously as he reflected on all his actions over the last few weeks. He was loathe to admit it, but in spite of their fractured, painful relationship, guilt weighed on him heavily for what he had done to his father, and only now that he could never see him again did he realise that so much of his festering resentment was because he missed his dad. If he were being honest, he knew that, paired with Snoke’s earlier words — ‘ _The deed split your spirit to the bone_ ’ — was why he’d been unable to fire on the bridge of the Raddus. He knew he could never go home — not after all he’d done, or how far he’d come — but he refused to be the one to end his mother’s life. A dull pang clenched his chest. He missed his mum too.

When her emotions of love had flooded him in that moment, he had begun to doubt. His childhood had left him bereft of the love he needed, of the love he craved, but could it be possible it all came down to one very big misunderstanding? Or a series of little misunderstandings that all added up to something more that what they were in reality? Snoke has lead him to believe his memories were valid, and that he truly had been abandoned...

It wasn’t the first time doubts about Snoke had been stirred.

A frustrated breath huffed passed his lips as he removed his gloves and slapped them down on the bed beside him with more force than was necessary. Reaching a now bare hand into his pocket and retrieving the stashed holocube, he pulled it up to examine its ordinary features. He knew what was stored on it was no ordinary data, however.

Narrowing his eyes as he thought bitterly about the events that had unfolded in the throne room, a small part of him wondered why it had been seeing this scrappy young woman in Snoke’s grasp that had been enough for him to find the courage to do what he’d known with increasing certainty for some time that he needed to do, and not his father promising him the love and safety he yearned for. Of course he knew why it was seeing Rey helpless that had pushed him over the edge, but what was the use in dwelling on it when she had shut him out.

Obviously his sentiment toward her was not returned.

Wearily he rubbed his eyes as though trying to prevent the onset of a headache while he tentatively expanded his consciousness in search of the barricade he knew he’d find. It was there, of course, shielding her mind from his as he had expected, but that didn’t stop him from brushing against it gently and wondering if she’d at least feel that.

Idly he wondered if there would be cracks in her defenses — nothing was ever truly impenetrable. Temptation to search for such flaws burned strong in his veins, but common courtesy and respect for her personal boundaries prevented him from acting on the impulse.

It bothered him that he cared so much about such decorum, but he was well aware that she could give as good as she got, and he paled just thinking about what she would find in his mind if she forced it open to her.

Where he’d once been afraid he would never be as powerful as his grandfather before him, he was now afraid that the only real connection he’d had with another human in the last handful of years had been less than what he’d hoped for. In that, he knew his own aspirations had been to blame, but it didn’t dull the sting of her betrayal.

* * *

A gentle brush against her mind was enough to derail her train of thought and Rey found herself blinking blankly at Leia. Colour was quick to rise to her cheeks as she stammered an apology.

‘Is everything all right?’ her voice was gentle as she placed a warm hand over Rey’s and met her gaze.

Pursing her lips, Rey nodded, though a spark in Leia’s eyes told her the General detected her hesitation. ‘He can’t get through, but he still tries from time to time,’ a frown pulled between her eyebrows as she spoke barely above a whisper. ‘I’m worried he will break through one day though, and it’ll put me and the rest of the Resistance in a compromising position.’

An emotion Rey couldn’t determine flickered across Leia’s face before her expression once again became one of resolve. ‘We’ll cross it when we come to it. For now I need to discuss something with you that has been brought to my attention, and is causing some upset among others.’

‘What have I done now?’ Rey groaned. Surely there was nothing more scandalous than her secret rendezvous aboard the Supremacy?

‘It would appear there is a bounty on your head, Rey,’ the General watched her reaction carefully. ‘According to First Order Intelligence, you are the one responsible for murdering Snoke.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind words on the previous chapter, and sorry for making you wait so long for this one (and that it’s so short and largely without plot! I just didn’t want to leave you with nothing)! Mental illness sucks hardcore!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of this latest update though, and I’ll try be speedier about releasing chapter 3 (although I am beginning to stress because my third original book needs to be _finished_ in seven weeks and so far I’ve written the first chapter.
> 
> Hahahahahaha-ha-ha....ha....urg.
> 
> If you’re at all interested in following me on social media, presently I’m most active on Twitter, and I mostly either talk about writing, my original books, or obsess shamelessly over Reylo!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> xx


End file.
